


Amor

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Time-Skip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: El amor no solo era una chispa de pasión que saltaba de la nada, no solo era un momento de “química”, el amor también podía ser construido con voluntad. Historia entendió ese hecho en ese momento, al abrazar y ser abrazada, al prometer amor y obtener una promesa de amor.
Relationships: Historia/Farmer
Kudos: 2





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> ADVERTENCIAS: El granjero SI es el padre, independientemente de como termine siendo si Isayama explica más en los dos capítulos que quedan, en este fic él es el padre y punto.

El tiempo, ese era el principal problema.

Historia recordó haber pensado aquello mientras la expresión desgarrada y rígida de Eren la sacudía. ¿Cómo podía exigirle que encontrara otra opción que no fuese el retumbar si era incapaz de darle algo a cambio? No tenía poder, no tenía prácticamente nada aparte de la corona y el trono decorativo, como mínimo tenía el deber de darle tiempo para buscar algo más en Marley, ya fuese esperanza, ya fuese determinación.

Sus ojos llenos de desconsuelo, el rictus tembloroso de ira y desprecio por sí mismo, la llevaron de nuevo a la cueva reluciente donde su padre reveló la verdad. Rod Reiss pudo resistir años porque existía una niña para continuar el legado de la familia real, esa niña le dio el tiempo que Grisha Jaeger le arrebató en la iglesia donde masacró a Frieda y los otros. Fue entonces que encontró ese tiempo precioso y maldito. Las palabras que salieron de su boca la marcaron: _“¿Qué dirías si tuviese un hijo?”._

Un embarazo llevaba nueve meses, tiempo suficiente para que Marley les diese una respuesta, ya sea la paz o la tragedia más abominable que se escribiría con sangre sobre la tierra.

―¿Majestad? ―La voz del hombre frente a ella fue dudosa, cautelosa. Historia parpadeó, concentrándose de nuevo en el presente, en la granja, y el ocaso. Tenía una mano sobre el rostro de él, podía sentir la tensión en su piel, el sudor, el temor.

Desde que lo reconoció actuaba así, con miedo y reprensión, como si esperara que ella le echara en cara todos sus pecados pasados. Aun así, nunca se alejaba cuando ella lo buscaba, esperaba con ese temor viejo, con ese anhelo nuevo. Historia veía en él lo que vio en Ymir una vez, y quizá fue eso lo que la llevaba a _torturarlo_ con su presencia.

Christa había sido una máscara que dejó caer solo frente a Eren, pero Historia, vacía como era, terminó absorbiéndola para dar paso a una personalidad más equilibrada. Generalmente se comportaba, pero a veces no podía evitar dejarse llevar por esa nada que la constituía, especialmente mientras los muros se cerraban en torno a su gente. Vio hermosura, esperanza, responsabilidad y sueños en su puesto cuando pudo asimilarlo, se atrevió a pensar que podía lograr un cambio. La realidad no tardó en llegar, y al recluirse en esa granja, escuchando los informes de los espías que el comandante Erwin le dejó como única carta secreta, pensó que ser una reina títere era incluso más malo que ser una niña no amada. Aun así, era la reina de Paradis, era la reina de los muros, y ese pueblo era suyo. Quería hacer algo por ellos, aunque fuese insignificante y burdo, para que no fuesen recordados por el mundo como demonios.

El tiempo que compraría sería a un costo vicioso, lo valía por supuesto, pero Historia no podía evitar del todo las emociones resentidas.

―¿Es la culpa lo que te une a mí? ―Historia sonrió con amargura, sus dedos dibujando suaves caricias sobre el rostro tirante del joven. Las sombras del establo ocultaban su sonrojo, pero no el temblor de su cuerpo―. Eso es… perfecto.

A través del tacto, Historia notó el gesto suave y triste que en ocasiones aparecía en su rostro cuando conversaban, o al menos cuando él escuchaba. Era el único que lo hacía aparte de Eren.

―Él dijo que si la culpa era demasiada podía borrarme los recuerdos. Podía hacer que olvidara mis pecados, pero ¿sabes? ―Historia soltó una carcajada áspera―. Los pecados existen para ser recordados, de otra forma todo se repetiría de nuevo en un ciclo sin fin. Por eso llegamos a ese punto.

―Majestad…

―Llámame por mi nombre. Te lo he dicho muchas veces ―susurró, acercándose más, empinada sobre sus botas llenas de barro y paja. El crujir de la misma pareció activar algo en el ambiente, haciendo todo más caldeado y tenso―. Ni mi padre ni madre desearon mi nacimiento, me pusieron ese nombre por compromiso, pero me pertenece.

La ferocidad en su voz pesó más que la desesperación, y el granjero accedió a la petición.

―Historia… ―Su tono era firme y bajo, tan bajo que envío escalofríos―. Historia…

―Eso es… ―Ella alzó la otra mano y posó sobre el otro lado de su rostro, asegurándose que no desviara su atención. Fue más consciente del ligero vestido que llevaba, del chal que resbalaba de sus hombros, del sudor que la empapaba y resbalaba por su cuello―… mi nombre es Historia.

Sabía que la deseaba, podía sentirlo claramente, la inquietaba, la llenaba de deseo también. Una vez se preguntó si fue el amor de Ymir lo que la hizo amarla. Nadie la había amado antes, fue una novedad que recibió con curiosidad y ansia, y se repetía de nuevo.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ―Finalmente él se rompió, cerró los ojos y murmuró con voz ronca y torturada, intentando mantener la cordura―. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

―Dijiste que me darías cualquier cosa. Lo que sea que pidiera… ―contestó, acariciándole los párpados cerrados.

―Te daré cualquier cosa… ―Su voz fue temblorosa.

―Ámame. ―La petición hizo que él abriera los ojos en un parpadeo brusco e incrédulo. Historia dejó de empinarse y su estatura fue diminuta y frágil. Ella dibujó una sonrisa vacía en el rostro que muchos habían admirado―, y haz que yo te ame.

―¿Qué estás…?

―Por el bien de esta isla necesito un amante, no dejaré que el ejército decida eso por mí también. Pero incluso si es una elección deliberada me niego a vivir como mis padres. ―No sabía si funcionaría, pero era la máxima rebelión que podía ofrecer. El capitán Levi exigió que tomara responsabilidad como reina, lo haría, solo que tenía ese derecho también. Por Eren, por Ymir, y por sí misma.

―Creí que… ―Él apretó la boca en un gesto confuso―… estaba seguro que me pedirías algo irracional. Que sería algo… terrible.

―Estoy pidiéndote algo irracional ―aseguró Historia, una triste mofa naciendo en sus labios―. El amor es algo terrible, el amor corrompe a las personas.

Por amor (a sus amigos, a su libertad) Eren destruiría el mundo. Por amor (a su gente, a sus amigos) Historia lo ayudaría con su silencio y un niño en camino. Por amor, las personas en la isla escogerían diferentes bandos e iniciaría otra guerra civil más sangrienta que la anterior. ¿Cuántas cosas se habían hecho por amor? Fue el amor (la compasión y el remordimiento) lo que llevó al rey Fritz a levantar esas murallas, a perdonar las vidas del resto del mundo, y a construir un falso paraíso para los suyos.

―Se supone que el amor es una bendición ―corrigió él con una risa triste, más por ella que por él.

―Por eso dejaré que construyas ese amor para mí. ―Historia lo soltó, los dedos le hormiguearon―. Si es una bendición o una maldición dependerá de cómo actúes. Puedo amarte también o puedo llegar a odiarte.

―¿Entonces simplemente… me usarás?

―Sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Escuchó el suspiro resignado y burlesco.

―Eres más cruel de lo que pensé.

―Quiero amarte. ―Historia miró sobre su hombro, la luz que entraba a través de las puertas casi la cegó―. No sé si lo logre, pero dejaré que lo intentes.

―¿Por qué hablas de ese modo? Como si fuese algo que solo debo hacer yo. El amor se trata de dos personas, Historia. Desde ahora puedo decir que no habrá futuro en esto con tu actitud.

Historia se sacudió. El recuerdo de Ymir vibró.

―Si crees que es imposible me basta con que seas mi amante.

―No pienso que sea imposible, pienso que simplemente no quieres amar a nadie. No tienes que hacer esto.

―No, tengo que hacerlo. Es mi deber.

―Entonces, mírame ―exigió. La situación parecía haberse revertido. Historia dudó, pero terminó cediendo, parpadeando con dolor ante la oscuridad que la recibió de nuevo. Lo vio quitarse el gorro, el cabello castaño alborotado le daba un aspecto casi tierno. Se irguió, aquella sensación hormigueante concentrándose en su vientre―. ¿Qué quieres de mí, majestad?

―No me digas…

―Si quieres que te llame por tu nombre, hazlo también. Tengo uno, tanto si me odias como si solo me toleras, úsalo. ―Sus ojos marrones eran prácticamente negros, las pupilas tilintaban reflejando el ocaso que brillaba tras Historia.

―Víctor… ―Historia entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad, con hambre. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba exigir algo, rebatirla, generalmente se contentaba con bajar la cabeza y obedecer―. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? ¿Que quizá no logre amarte?

―Cuando éramos niños, te hice daño. Tardé en crecer, Historia, pero lo hice. Vine a esta granja jurando que expiaría mis pecados sirviéndote en silencio y desde la lejanía. No esperé que me reconocieras y mucho menos que me buscaras ―dijo, una mueca agria en su rostro―. Y ahora ¿quieres que ayude a contribuir tu miseria? ―inquirió, cansado―. Dices que no quieres vivir como tus padres, pero inconscientemente ya renunciaste a todo, Historia. No me amarás, solo será infeliz a mi lado.

_“No tengo derecho a decirte cómo vivir. Así que este es solo un deseo mío. Vive tu vida… con orgullo”._

Las primeras lágrimas brillaron. Historia tardó en recomponer su expresión desencajada mientras Víctor la observaba con compasión. Había algo de solemne y de trágico en su postura firme a pesar de la agitación.

_“¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Historia, no se trata de que no tengas niños, no quiero que los tengas por algún tipo de deber”, gruñó Eren, perdiendo la calma. “¿Cuál será la diferencia si tienes a ese niño por mi causa en lugar de la exigencia de Zeke? Nunca fui el mejor hijo, pero mis padres fueron los mejores. Quiero eso para ti también, quiero eso para todos. Si vas tener a un niño, tienes que amarlo, tienes que amar para hacer la diferencia”._

―Si yo te amo… ―Historia se llevó las manos al rostro, su voz estrangulada―… ¿puedes jurar que estarás conmigo hasta el final? ¿Sin importar si me convierto en una persona horrible? _―”¿Sin importar que ayude a destruir este mundo?”_ ― ¿Puedes jurar que me amarás siempre?

En sus palabras había finalmente una grieta, una invitación, _algo_ que le indicó al joven que lo intentaría. Tanto si existía éxito como fracaso, lo intentaría. Él se adelantó, tropezando, envolviendo a Historia en un abrazo cálido y febril. Historia respondió al abrazo, cerrando sus dedos sobre su espalda, jadeando por aire y por esperanza.

―Lo juro ―le murmuró al oído, su mirada pesada sobre el horizonte. Era un secreto precioso que Historia encapsuló en su corazón, tiró de él con ansias, con dolor y anhelo, en un intento de fundirse con su cuerpo, de sentir su calor, su amor. Quería olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo, quería solo dejarse llevar.

El amor no solo era una chispa de pasión que saltaba de la nada, no solo era un momento de “química”, el amor también podía ser construido con voluntad. Historia entendió ese hecho en ese momento, al abrazar y ser abrazada, al prometer amor y obtener una promesa de amor. Se imaginó como serían sus días en el futuro, pensó en Ymir y en Eren, en lo que aprendió de ambos, y luego en Víctor y sus ojos, se había visto reflejada en ellos tantas veces de un modo más hermoso e idealizado, y la había hecho sentirse _especial._ Lo eligió por esa razón.

No estaba dispuesta a tener arrepentimientos.

Pasaron lo que quedaba del ocaso abrazados, y así sería por un largo tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente, seré feliz si el granjero es el padre del niño de Historia, o si Isayama nunca da más importancia a ese tema (porque no importa la paternidad, la importante es Historia por ser de sangre real). Me gusta pensar que si, fue un tipo de deber que ella se impuso para darle tiempo a Eren de buscar otra solución, pero también eligió al chico y esa vida, y eso basta, probablemente lo quiera, aunque sea como un compañero y ya. Sobre su mirada muerta (y más bien triste en el anime) como leí en grupos de facebook, lo asocio al hecho que obviamente darle tiempo a Eren no funcionó porque todo desembocaría en el retumbar, algo de que no está orgullosa (y de la que nadie debería estarlo, ni siquiera Eren lo celebra).  
> Ahora, vi mucha controversia por este tema, así que les pediré del modo más amable que si no les guste no lo lean y ya. Ahorrémonos los malos tragos, seamos maduros, ¿si?  
> Si desean comentar algo que no sea destructivo bienvenidos, de lo contrario pueden pasar del fic.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
